supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathma (Primeval Dawn)
Rathma is an angel-demon hybrid and the only current existing Nephalem in his universe. It is unknown who his angelic and demonic parents were and when he was conceived. Biography It is unknown who Rathma's parents were only that Rathma was conceived and he became his universe's existing Nephalem and shall remain the only one until he dies so that the next Nephalem may come into existence. Rathma spent his life honing in on his powers and abilities. He traveled across the earth and then later on he went from universe to universe and multiverse. Sooner or later he traveled all of creation and learned so many of it's secrets. Rathma has secretly stayed hidden from heaven and hell for over a thousands of years without anyone being aware of his existence. Rathma desired to rule both heaven and hell as he saw that angels and demons are unworthy of existing. Powers and Abilities Rathma is a full mature Nephalem or referred as an Arch-Nephalem, making him the most powerful entity alive. He is the fourth strongest abstract entity in existence. He is only surpassed by the Primordial Beings, Demiurge, and Shards * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Rathma is the most powerful entity due of being a hybrid conceived by an angel and demon. His powers reach at Yahweh level, meaning he is capable of creating and erasing things in existence, which is a power that only beings to the Primordial Beings, Shards, or Demiurges. He holds an immense amount of astronomic power. He is ten times stronger than any Arch-Nephilim/Cambion. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Rathma is over a thousand years old and during his time traveling across existence, he knows all the Word of God's hidden locations, how to access their powers, Primordial Level Magic spells/rituals, heaven, hell, Purgatory, Avalon, alternate universes, multiverse, and the omniverse. He is also aware of the Empty and the Primordial Beings. * Angelic/Demonic Control: As a hybrid of an angel and demon, Rathma can control both species verbally, mentally, or with a hand gesture. He can bend both angels and demons to his will, even Archangels and Archdemons. ** Angelic/Demonic Possession: Rathma can possess the mind of any angel or demon by psychically linking himself to all angels and demons. This allows him tell them what to do, communicate or see through whatever they are witnessing. ** Angelic/Demonic Tactile Exorcism: Rathma can force the angelic and demonic essence from any angel or demon, regardless of how powerful such as an Archangel or Archdemons. This will not work on angelic or demonic half breeds and those who retain their original bodies. * Demonic/Holy White Light: Rathma can generate a powerful white light that is the combination of demonic and holy energy. A single blast is capable of wiping out an entire population in a state. * Elemental Manipulation: Rathma can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as fire, earth, water, or temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy/Hellfire Control): as an angelic/demonic hybrid, Rathma can manipulate both holy and hellfire. He can use both fires to harm, kill, or trap angels and demons. He is also immune to both fires as they cannot harm him. Rathma's fire abilities are so powerful that he can incinerate any Primordial Species Level Entity with ease. * Flight: Rathma can unfold his wings to fly anywhere. He has a pure white feathered wing and a pitch black bat wing. * Immortality: Rathma is over a thousands of years. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Angelic/Demonic Immunity: Because Rathma is a hybrid between the union of an angel and demon, he is not vulnerable to angelic or demonic weaknesses. He can walk over angel/Devil's traps since he is neither a pure angel or demon. Angel warding, angel banishing sigil have no affect on him. He can touch salt, holy water, and iron just find, even large quantities. Rathma cannot be harmed by holy or hellfire as he can manipulate both fires and is immune. He can walk on hallowed ground just fine. Since Rathma is not an angelic or demons essence possessing a vessel, an exorcism is out of the question. Rathma cannot get harmed or killed by a standard angel blade, angel sword, Demon-Killing Knife or demonic weaponry. * Molecular Combustion: Rathma can reduce any entity down to a subatomic level or dust. His powers can work on Primordial Species Level Entities and kill them with just a snap of his fingers, This power will not work on Arch-Nephilims/Cambions, Demiurges, Shards, or Primordial Beings. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Rathma cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Rathma is immensely powerful and is hardly vulnerable to anything. It would require Primordial Level Weaponry or powerful beings to be capable of harming or killing him. * Power Augmentation: Rathma can enhance to powers and abilities of a person to a higher degree. * Power Negation: Rathma can negate the powers and abilities of all supernatural entities, such as angels, demons, monsters, deities, fairies, Leviathans, even a Primordial Species Level Entity. * Reality Warping: Rathma can alter or distort reality to a high degree, far superior than Primordial Species Level Entities or Arch-Nephilims/Cambions. Rathma has the power to shut or open the gates of heaven and hell. He can create many pocket dimensions easily or make objects, beings, locations appear out of thin air. * Advanced Smiting: Rathma can smite all entities in existence just by verbally, mentally, or hand gesture. he can even smite a person just by flashing his eyes or glance. He can easily smite Primordial Species Level Entities with ease. * Super Stamina: Rathma does not require human needs to sustain himself. he does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breath oxygen just to survive. * Super Strength: Rathma possesses a high degree of supernatural strength. He can overwhelm all angels, demons, monsters, deities, fairies, and other entities with ease, even Primordial Species Level Entities and Arch-Nephilims. He is only outmatched by Demiurges, Shards, or Primordial Beings. * Supernatural Concealment: Rathma can conceal his presence from all entities. he walked the earth for over a thousand years without being noticed by heaven and hell. Only angelic, demonic half breeds, Demiurges, Shards, and Primordial beings can track him down. * Teleportation: Rathma can teleport anywhere in existence within his knowledge and reach. He can travel anywhere, even across the omniverse. * Twilight Manipulation: Rathma has the ability to manipulate all essence of light and darkness in existence and form or shape both essences to his will for harming or killing individuals. ** Photokineis: Rathma has the ability to summon and control clouds of light for various of purposes. he can create constructs or tendrils of light to harm or kill individuals. ** Umbrakinesis: Rathma has the ability to summon and control clouds of darkness for various purposes. He can create constructs or tendrils of darkness to harm or kill individuals. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * First Blade: The First Bade powered by the Mark can only harm him but cause poisonous aggravating effects. * Magic: Primordial Level magic spells/ritual have a better chance at harming Rathma than high level magic. It would have a much better affect on him since he is part human. Any lasting effects will last for a short while and burned off by his grace. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: The child of a Primordial Beings and mortal is the strongest hybrid in existence and one can overwhelm and kill Rathma as they are two or three times stronger than him, however a teenage Demiurge is weaker than him, meaning Rathma is stronger than Ava and Damon, but when they do become adults, they'll surpass him and if the two work together they can overwhelm him. He can hold his own for a short while until his inevitable defeat. If Rathma faces off against a Demiurge of light or darkness than it could work back ways as Rathma can control both essence of light and darkness and may be able to overwhelm and kill a Demiugre, but it would not be an easy fight. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Rathma effortlessly but he can hold his own for a short while and moderately harm them. * Shards: The aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being is eight times stronger than Rathma and can overwhelm and kill him. Rathma can hold his own for a short while until his inevitable defeat. If Rathma faces off against a Shard of light or darkness than it could work back ways as Rathma can control both essence of light and darkness and may be able to overwhelm and kill a Shard, but it would not be an easy fight. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Dearth can destroy anything in existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can kill Rathma if struck at his vital organs. Facts and Trivia In Diablo, Rathma is a Nephalem and the son of Lilith and Inarius. He is the progenitor of the Priest of Rathma Necromancer. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Nephalem Category:Hybrid Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:High-tier Angels Category:High-tier Demons Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Half-Human